Une nuit au Magnifique
by Amphtriae
Summary: Bella se lance des défis pour se prouver qu'elle est forte et tromper son ennui. Ce soir, elle a parié qu'elle embrasserai un garçon avant minuit...OS avec les couples habituels.


Disclaimer : Tout est à la merveilleuse Stephenie Meyer, je m'amuse juste un peu avec ses personnages !

* * *

Depuis très longtemps je me lance des défis. Je joue avec ma vie et celle des autres, je manipule - et tout ceci juste pour tromper l'ennui dans lesquelles je me plonge toute seule. Quand j'avais 6 ans, mon père est mort. C'était un jour où papa allait rentrer plus tard que d'habitude alors maman m'avait permis de rester avec elle en l'attendant, même si j'avais déjà mangé. Nous jouions à un jeu de société quand le téléphone de ma mère a sonné. Elle l'a regardé, puis après un froncement de sourcil elle a décroché. Elle a parlé un peu avec la personne au bout du combiné et je voyais son visage se décomposer. Je lui ai demandé qui était au bout du fil et ce qu'il disait, mais maman ne répondait pas. Ma grand-mère maternelle est venu me garder et m'a mis au lit. Quand je me suis réveillée ma mère m'a expliqué que mon père était mort dans un accident de voiture. Elle m'a dit : "La mort, c'est la disparition totale de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Elle survient toujours à un moment où à un autre.".

Les années suivantes ont été difficiles pour moi et ma mère; elle était plongeait dans son travail, elle s'empêchait de respirer car elle avait trop peur de sentir le parfum du manque et moi je me replia sur moi même. Je m'étais mis à l'écart des autres, abasourdis par leurs naïvetés et leurs innocences. Petit à petit j'avais oublié comment me faire des amies puis l'intérêt d'en avoir.

Ma mère, après sa longue phase de dépression, avait refait sa vie. Elle avait démissionné de son travail d'avocate pour devenir jardinière. Il y a quatre ans, elle m'avait présenté Phil. La quarantaine, un brushing à la George Clooney, quelques rides et un beau sourire. Deux ans plus tard, ils se sont mariés. Pourtant, effrayés par les histoires sur les relations beau-père/belle-fille qu'elle avait entendu, elle a refusé qu'il s'installe avec nous. Phil a laissé des affaires chez nous mais la majorité du temps c'est Maman qui va dans son appart'. En fait, elle y vit : elle vient me voir une fois toutes les deux semaines pour vérifier que je me porte bien.

Je vis donc seule dans une maison à deux étages. Enfin, presque seul : il y a quand même un chat sauvage au poil blanc taché de noir qui vient me voir souvent. Je n'en veux pas à ma mère de me laisser vivre toute seule, elle mérite de vivre avec un homme qui la rends heureuse. Vivre toute seule me donne envie de me lancer des défis pour me prouver que je suis incassable.

C'est un peu le pourquoi de tous mes challenges en vérité. Quand j'arrête de respirer jusqu'à ce qu'une personne articule "Bonjour", quand je laisse traîner un journal intime plein de mensonges qui montent les uns contre les autres, quand je coupe dix centimètres de cheveux, quand je marche à l'envers jusqu'à l'école, quand je jeun une journée entière, quand je colore mes cheveux en vert, quand je drague le plus beau garçon du collège avant de lui poser un lapin, quand je passe une audition afin d'être la star de la pub d'un fast food et rembarre la personne qui m'appelle parce que j'ai été retenue, quand je gifle un garçon qui embrasse une fille en criant « connard ! ». Et pas plus tard que ce soir, quand je me défie d'embrasser un garçon avant minuit.

Il est dix-neuf heures quand je me pose finalement devant la glace. Mes cheveux forment des boucles brunes qui entourent mon visage et glisse sur mes épaules, contrastant avec mon teint pâle. Je porte une robe grise argentée très courte, des collants noires opaques et une paire de bottines en cuir. On est en février et je risque d'avoir un peu froid mais bon. Sachant que le « Magnifique » ne sera pas remplie avant vingt-deux heures, je patiente. À cette heure, je pars. J'entre sans problème dans la boîte de nuit : il n'y a jamais assez de filles le samedi soir. L'endroit est plutôt grand, décorée avec soin. Un bar est posé sur le mur en face de l'entrée, se fondant tellement dans l'entrée que seule des lignes de néon bleue à la Tron signale sa présence. Je m'y dirige immédiatement et commande un verre. Des corps bougent en rythme, se frottant les uns aux autres comme des sardines en boîte. L'expression est bien choisie. Mon regard s'arrête sur un garçon. Les cheveux débraillés, la chemise ouverte, il n'est visiblement pas sobre et...fait tourner en l'air sa cravate. Une femme qui pourrait être sa mère le drague, en se frottant de manière si suggestive qu'un panneau indiquant : «Toi et moi, on couche ensemble ce soir » aurait été plus discret.

Je me détourne et bois une gorgée du coktail bleue que j'ai commandée. Ma gorge est agréablement enflammée. Je sens quelqu'un derrière moi. Alors que je m'y attendais, la voix de l'inconnu me fait sursauter.

"Qu'est-ce que fait une si jolie fille avec une robe aussi courte à boire un verre toute seule ?"dit-il en s'asseyant près de moi.

"Et que fait un si beau garçon à boire au lieu de danser ?"

C'est vrai qu'il est beau. Sa peau brille sous les éclairage au même titre que ses cheveux d'une couleur particulière qui dansent autour de son visage. Il porte un tee-shirt vert foncé qui est juste assez serré pour laisser découvrir un corps fin et musclé. Je repense à mon pari et me dit que ça ne me dérangerait pas de l'embrasser.

"Il s'apprête à proposer un verre à la jolie fille.

- Je suis sûre que la jolie fille acceptera" répondis-je souriante.

Il s'approche de moi et me souffle à l'oreille.

"Tu viens boire un verre, loin du bruit, avec moi ?"

Je me lève déjà et le suis à travers le bar, la piste de danse, puis dans une sorte de cage d'escalier. Des barrières en béton nous empêchent de tomber accidentellement, tout en nous permettant de voir un ciel étoilé. Je soupire, charmée par la beauté insolite de l'endroit.

"C'est beau, tu trouve pas ?" soupire-t-il à côté de moi.

"Oui c'est magnifique. Tu emmène ici toutes les filles avec qui tu veux coucher non ? Parce que si c'est bien le cas…Tu n'a aucune chance avec moi alors tu ferai mieux de partir.

- Je reste. J'aime cet endroit. De toute façon, un seul de mes baisers anéantira cette résolution."

Je me pose à côté de lui et ris, avant de lui répondre qu'il ne faut pas être arrogant. Alors, il me prend par la taille, me fait pivoter et me plaque contre un mur. Ses lèvres sont à quelques nanomètres quand il murmure, frôlant les miennes au passage :

"Je ne le suis pas. Juste un baiser."

Je le fixe quelques secondes, m'imprégnant de ses traits avant de me rapprocher de lui. Je le sens me mordre la lèvre inférieure tout en glissant ses mains sur mes hanches, me serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. Je m'enchaîne à son cou, me liant à son visage et glissant ma langue dans sa bouche. J'entends un gémissement, sans pouvoir déterminer qui en est l'auteur. Je l'embrasse à n'en plus pouvoir, plaquant mon corps si près du sien que l'air ne peut plus passer entre nous. Ses mains à lui se posent sur mes fesses. Presque comme un automatisme, mes jambes se posent sur ses hanches, ma robe si courte est devenue un tee-shirt. Il est prêt à enlever son pantalon quand je réalise. Je m'apprête à perdre ma virginité avec un presque inconnu (je ne connais même pas son prénom !), dans la cage d'escalier d'une boîte de nuit miteuse. Avec difficulté, je repose mes pieds sur le sol, m'écarte de lui et enlève ses mains, qui, sans que je m'en rende compte, c'étaient introduite sous ma robe, à deux endroits stratégiques. Je suis haletante et lui aussi, mais je parviens à articuler un non. Il m'embrasse encore une fois et rigole. C'est un son doux et fort.

"Je t'aurai à l'usure alors. Tu viens avec moi boire quelque chose avec mes potes ?

- D'accord."

Je le suivis à travers la foule compacte jusqu'à une table couverte de bouteilles et entourée d'un demi-cercle de coussin rouge. Il tenait ma main et me rapprocha de lui pour me chuchoter qu'il fallait m'asseoir et attendre ses amis. Je m'exécutai tandis qu'il suivait son propre ordre et s'asseyait à ma gauche. Ses amis revenaient petit à petit, à peine étonner de me voir, si épuisés d'avoir dansés qu'ils se jetaient sur les boissons alcoolisés. Je me serai un peu plus contre le garçon qui m'avait embrassé, afin que tous puissent s'asseoir. Quand il ne reste aucun de ses amis sur la piste de danse, il me les présenta, de la personne à ma droite jusqu'à lui-même.  
"James (un blondinet, au profil androgyne, avec une bouche vraiment grande), Alice , Jasper qui est le copain d'Alice. (Il regarde de l'autre côté du demi cercle), Emmet (un brun aux allures de rockeur), Rosalie, la jumelle de Jasper et Tanya (une brune aux origines sûrement italienne). Je suis Edward et toi..."  
Il s'arrêta, réalisant qu'il ne sait pas mon prénom.

"Bella" finis-je à sa place en souriant.

Ses copains rigolèrent, ("Edward, infoutu capable de demander son prénom à une fille !") puis parlèrent d'autres choses, rigolant, buvant. Le dragueur à ma gauche parti, puis revint, deux bières dans les mains. "Une pour toi, une pour moi !" déclara-t-il en m'en tendant une. J'en prenais une gorgée rafraîchissante. Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que j'avais vidée un peu plus de la moitié du breuvage, il me demanda :  
"Tu as quel âge toi déjà, bébé ?  
- Et toi alors, boutchou ?" répliquais-je, amusée du surnom et qu'il me le demande si tardivement.  
"Seize ans, me chuchota-t-il d'un ton de conspirateur.  
- Oulalah...monsieur ment pour l'alcool...  
- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton âge" insista-t-il gentiment.  
Choisissant de l'énerver, je pris une pause exagérée de fille superficielle et le questionnai :  
"Huuum... Tu m'en donnes combieeeeen ?"

Il réfléchit un instant et me déclara que, physiquement, j'en faisais bien dix-huit, mais ça ne voulait rien dire, il n'y avait qu'à le regarder (petit clin d'œil mi-dragueur mi-moqueur à l'appui) que mentalement, j'avais l'air mature, donc soit j'avais l'air jeune, soit j'avais été obligée de grandir vite, un choc émotionnel...? "Oh ! Je vois dans ton regard que j'ai raison !". Donc, conclus-t-il, "je dirais que tu as environ le même âge que moi."  
"Tu veux devenir psy, non ? En tout cas, c'est exact. J'ai seize ans.  
- Peut-être. C'est une perspective d'avenir envisageable ! Tu es à quel lycée ?  
- Paul le Grand. Mais cherche pas, je suis en seconde. J'ai redoublé suite à ce...choc émotionnel.  
- Ah, dommage...Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux. Moi, je suis à Descartes, en première.  
- Pas avec un semi-inconnu !" rigolai-je.

Peu après, tous les gens autour de la table repartirent danser et je suivis Edward sur la piste. "Je ne sais pas vraiment danser" lui confiai-je en me rapprochant de son oreille, musique oblige. "Je vais chercher un verre, t'en veux un ?"

Alors que je me tourne et commence à partir, il me prend le bras de façon à ce que je lui fasse face.

"Eh non ! Tu t'échapperas pas comme ça !" me retiens-t-il. "Je vais te faire danser, moi !"

Il m'attira à lui, mit sa tête sur mon épaule, et murmura "On se fait un slow comme dans La Boum ?"

Je me mis à rigoler, sous le coup de l'allusion au film et, soyons francs, de l'alcool aussi.

Sans dire un mot de plus, je mis mes mains autour de son cou tandis qu'il mettait ses mains sur mes hanches. Nous commencions à osciller sur place. Ce n'était pas vraiment danser, et ça m'arrangeait. Contre lui, comme ça, j'étais bien. Je me souviendrai toute ma vie de ce moment, me suis-je dis, de cette impression de contre-courant, comme si tout le monde accélérai, en marche rapide, et que moi, j'étais en slow-motion, vous voyez ? C'était magique. J'imagine que le DJ nous vit, car une voix déformée avertit : "Wouhou les amoureux ! C'est à vous là ! Pas à un autre moment !". La musique électro s'arrêta et une musique de slow commença. Edward rapprocha sa bouche de mon oreille "Je déteste faire la même chose que les autres. On part s'asseoir ?".

J'acquiesçais. Nous étions entourés de couples dégoulinant d'amour. Nous traversâmes cet océan et nous sommes allés nous asseoir. Edward et moi commencèrent à parler et la discussion dériva. Ses amies, une fois revenues, y participèrent activement. À une heure du matin, je m'étonnai que personne ne parte. James m'indiqua que lui, Emmet et Alice sont colocataires dans un petit T2. Jasper et Rosalie ont la permission ont la permission d'une heure et demie, leur père viennent les chercher. Tanya devra rentrer discrètement chez elle. Edward ira "là où on veut de moi, ma mère m'a viré temporairement, le temps que mon père reparte". Je fronçai furtivement les sourcils, tandis qu'il me retournait la question. "Ma mère n'habite pas avec moi, elle ne vient que pour les jours de fête" je répondis.

La main d'Edward vint se glisser sur ma hanche pour me serrer un peu plus contre lui, comme si son détenteur avait senti que j'en avais besoin, pour faire fuir la tristesse. Malgré le plaisir que j'éprouvais à ce contact, je lui glissa à l'oreille qu'il "est vraiment un gros obsédé !", ce à quoi il répondit en relâchant un peu son emprise et en souriant.

C'est seulement à deux heures du matin qu'Edward me proposa de me ramener chez moi -lui partait. Je n'hésita pas un instant : j'étais venue en taxi et ça allai être dur d'en retrouver un. Je dis au revoir à la tablée et suivis Edward à travers la foule qui dansait avec folie, comme si, si elle ne s'arrêtait pas leur vie j'effacerai, et que le jour ne se lèverait jamais. Bientôt je revis la lune qui illumine la nuit noire, et ressentis le froid qui l'accompagnait. Mes yeux s'adaptaient à l'éclairage naturel tandis que le garçon qui me raccompagnait mis en marche sa moto.

"Allez monte" me dit-il en me tendant un casque.

Je m'exécutais, et m'assis derrière lui. Quand il démarra, j'encerclai mes bras autour de son torse et me serai contre son dos. Je lui donnai mon adresse, quelques indications, et il démarra. Le trajet semble court dans le cocon de chaleur qu'était son corps contre le mien. Une fois arrivée, il coupa le moteur et se tourna vers moi.

Je l'avais vu boire un peu trop à la soirée et je pensai qu'il était trop ivre pour conduire.

"Tu peux dormir chez moi, si tu veux" lui proposai-je.

"Non, ça ira. Mais dis donc, tu m'a l'air de regretter que je n'ai pas continué dans la cage d'escalier, finalement". Un sourire gentiment moqueur apparu sur ces lèvres.

Je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse. Il est hors de question qu"il se fasse tuer en moto, je m'en voudrais. Et à vrai dire je me sens un peu seule chez moi. Et je sais qu'après cette soirée, l'impression se fera plus forte. Alors, je m'appuie de tout mon corps sur lui pour me rapprocher des clés de la moto. Attirée par mon baiser, il glisse une main dans mes cheveux, une autre sur mon visage, et me le rends. Je resterai avec plaisir à l'embrasser pendant des heures, car malgré mon évident manque d'expérience, je pense bien que c'est un expert dans cet art là. Mais voilà, je ne peux pas continuer. Je m'approche encore plus de lui, tandis qu'il se tourne complètement. La distance entre nous se réduit de plus en plus, et Edward semble aimer ça. Une de mes mains est sur son épaule. L'autre sur le trousseau. Je tire et prends les clés dans mes mains. D'un geste preste, je m'éloigne difficilement de lui, descend de la moto les bras levés, lui adresse un sourire charmeur et court chez moi. Vite, je ferme un verrou de la porte d'entrée, puis cache les clés dans la cuisine. Il toque à la porte. Je lui ouvre, et avant qu'il ai pu parler, je lui explique mes conditions.

"Si tu veux revoir un jour tes clés, il va falloir dormir ici. Je paie le parking."

Il ne proteste pas et comme promis je paie pour vingt-quatre heures de sa place de stationnement.

Vous ai-je parlez de mon cocon ? Je l'aime réellement. C'est une maison à la façade banale, une comme celle que les enfants dessinent lorsqu'ils ont quatre ans. Mais l'intérieur n'est pas normal. En ouvrant la porte d'entrée, on arrive sur un couloir peint entièrement en nuance de violet foncé. Deux portes dorés se tiennent de chaque côté et au fond comme peint à l'or, on est averti : "Tout choix est effrayant quand on y songe ; ".

Le visiteur est obligé de choisir.

S'il va à gauche, il arrive sur mon salon qui lui débouche sur les trois chambres d'amis.  
S'il va à droite, il pourra prendre un escalier ou aller soit dans la salle de bain, soit dans la cuisine. A l'étage, il y a ma chambre, celle de mes parents et le bureau.

Bref, Edward m'attendait sagement dans le petit couloir, et je l'emmena dans une des chambres d'ami. Il s'installa sagement, et me suivis vers la salle de bain.

Je lui prêta une nouvelle brosse à dent, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt taille XXL appartenant à mon père. Quant à moi, j'attendais d'être seule dans ma chambre pour enfiler ma robe de chambre, une robe en satin bleu marine, qui dévoile mes jambes nues. Sans étonnement, je m'endormis en même temps que ma tête toucha l'oreiller.

Bien plus tard, je me réveille. Je n'avais pas mal à la tête et la maison était totalement silencieuse. Je descendis doucement dans la cuisine, un espace assez grand décoré comme celle dans les magazines, en inox et blanc. Dans un état second, je prépare un café. Je rajoute beaucoup de lait et de sucre dans le mien, puis pars réveiller Edward. S'il n'est pas déjà parti -ça m'angoisse. J'entre dans sa chambre et suis soulagé de le trouver sur son lit. L'endroit où il dort est totalement impersonnel : du beige, du blanc, du taupe. Un grand lit, une table basse, une armoire, une lampe. Il est sur le matelas, l'air reposé d'un bambin peint sur son visage. J'arrive près de lui, m'assoit et lui murmure de se réveiller. Pas de réaction. Je le secoue un peu. Aucun signe d'éveil. Après avoir finalement criée sans qu'il ne bouge d'un poil, je comprends qu'il a le sommeil lourd. Je décide d'utiliser la méthode forte.  
Cap ou pas cap d'entrer dans son lit ? Cap ou pas cap de se serrer contre lui ?  
Cap et cap.

"Merci beaucoup Bella, pour le café, le lit…tout ça" me dit Edward, visiblement gêné. "Ce n'était rien, vraiment" je le rassure. Edward est dehors, sur le point de partir. La perspective de ne jamais le revoir me serre le cœur. C'est étrange, surtout pour moi qui n'est pas l'habitude de ressentir de l'attachement pour des humains. Edward se mord la lèvre et me regarde dans les yeux. J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus et de le supplier de rester avec moi. "Ça…ça te dirai de me revoir ? C'est pas dans mes habitudes mais, on a passé une très bonne soirée et j'aimerai beaucoup…" il est nerveux et je lui réponds rapidement avant qu'il change d'avis. "Oui ! Je te donne mon numéro de téléphone, et si tu le perds…tu sais où j'habite !". Edward me sourit, soulagé puis repart vers chez lui.  
J'ai comme le pressentiment que ce n'est pas vraiment pas la dernière fois que je le vois. En fait…j'ai même le sentiment que c'est le bon.

* * *

A/N : Voilà la fin de ce petit OS ! Bon, je l'ai écris il y a vraiment longtemps et je n'avais pas prévu de le mettre ici, mais je me suis dis que ce serai sympa de mettre ça comme première publication ici... N'hésitez pas à mettre une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)


End file.
